DT-29 Blaster Pistol
The DT-29 Blaster Pistol is a blaster pistol that is available to players who own the in 's . Overview This weapon is the preferred sidearm of Director Krennic. The pistol's high damage and reasonably high rate of fire make up for its limited magazine size of six shots. However, due to this small magazine size and an extensive reload time, the DT-29 is generally a poor choice for fighting multiple enemies simultaneously, being most effective in close-quarters or one-on-one gunfights. The Cooling Cell charge card allows the player to overcome this shortcoming by allowing the DT-29 to fire without having to reload for the duration of the Cooling Cell. Strategy The DT-29 is a versatile weapon because it has minimal damage drop off, allowing you to use it at long range if the situation requires. Although you will have difficulty fighting several opponents in the open, having a grenade or Auto Turret and some kind of cover can prevent them from overwhelming you. This blaster is ideal for players who like a "commando" play-style, as its incredible kill time allows flanking players to remain off enemy radar. What with its limit of only 6 shots before a "reload", the DT-29 works best for more confident players less likely to miss shots, the reason being, uniform to the likes of the DLT-19X and CA-87, missing shots is essentially punished, meaning playing greedily and riskily generally will not garner the best results. Its users should stick to closer ranges where its bullets are capable of defeating enemies in only two shots, as opposed to a minimum of four (not accounting any damage/HP modifiers), and choose enemies that are relatively still, not strafing or the like. If you carry the Cooling Cell charge card with this weapon, it is possible to fire the DT-29 as many times as desired while Cooling Cell is active, without reloading. Primarily, it is advised that this should be used when short on bullets, as the Cooling Cell, just as it resets the heat on a blaster, will reset the amount of bullets used. Additionally, it can be useful versus larger amounts of infantry when its 6 shot cap can become quite the obstacle. The Explosive Shot charge card also warrants a mention due to the fact that the gun cannot overheat, ignoring the charge card's main drawback in that it overheats blasters much faster. It is advised to use such in game modes like Heroes vs. Villains and Hero Hunt in particular due to its immense power in being able to do incredible amounts of damage versus heroes. Running the Berserker Trait is almost essential as it allows its users to kill enemies faster and more efficiently. Additionally, it can combat users of the Bodyguard Trait who, even at Level 1, turn its maximum damage outputs of 50 to around 42.5, which turn easier 2 shot kills into 3 shot, and longer range 4 shot kills into 5 shot kills. What with Bodyguard being by far the most popular trait, running Berserker is near essential. Use of the Jumpack star card can be useful not just for its invariable usefulness and maneuverability, but also in that it allows its users to escape from sticky situations in which the blaster pistol could have run out of bullets and is forced into an immobile state of reloading. Making it easier to get around and choose targets is always useful, too. Trivia *This is first and only weapon that must be manually reloaded, as it is magazine-based. *This was the final blaster pistol added to . Gallery Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)